


The greatest gift of all

by antifalockhart



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Chair Sex, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Suits, but seriously i dont know how to tag who's doing what, galo gives head, where does the top begin and the bottom end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antifalockhart/pseuds/antifalockhart
Summary: That new Valentine’s art sure is something.I can’t post this on twit bc babies will see it. If you’re a baby gtfo
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The greatest gift of all

**Author's Note:**

> My public twit is [@BAR2NG](https://twitter.com/BAR2NG?s=09/). I promise I’m normal and not very horny outside the occasional joke. I thought this would be funny but I went ham.
> 
> If you like this apply for my Promare zine (that is rated T for teen)
> 
> [Artist Application](https://forms.gle/LJ1RzbHyhinzKc2w7/)
> 
> [Writer Application](https://forms.gle/ZihDmFnVKzhFh54i8/)

My friend said they fuck on the chair but I think that’s dangerous so Galo just gives Lio head instead.


End file.
